


Happy Birthday, Keith

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, keith's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Keith's birthday and he's not told anyone. Lance finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Keith

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr as a short little drabble to get the juices flowing because I haven't written in a long time. My tumblr is Superwhoavengetreklock if you'd like to head over and follow me and I'm going to be taking requests for a medley of pairings, my ships are all on my profile!

Keith isn’t the most open person in the world. That being said, neither is Lance. Of course, thinking about it, none of the Paladin’s are all that open. It’s in the process of changing but still, it can be hard. But Keith… he’s not himself.

The first time Lance notices is in the morning after an early training session.

“Did you see that kick, man? So much better than your punch,” Lance says after a training session in an effort to rile up the pilot of the Red Lion. It was something he knew well. He would never admit it, but getting the other all riled up was one thing he enjoyed doing. Seeing Keith get that angry look.

“Yeah,” Keith says, clearly not listening to the other as he walked past.

Lance frowns at the fact that Keith has just agreed with him but he chalks it up to Keith not being in the mood or maybe he was tired. Either way, he leaves it alone.

The next time Lance realizes is when Keith doesn’t touch any of his food at lunch. Normally the paladin eats. At least _some_ of the strange Altean food that the castle provides for him and now that Lance thinks about it, he doesn’t recall seeing Keith eat anything at breakfast either.

This time he’s thinking what is wrong with the other teenager. “Dude, you should eat,” he says, though he immediately follows it up with an “Or it’s going to get easier and easier to beat you.”

‘ _Beat me at what_?’ he expects. Or ‘ _You could never beat me_.’ But all he gets is a hum before he stands and walks off with “I’m not that hungry,” coming from him.

Lance can’t take it when it’s the middle of the night and they’re woken up for a battle. The Voltron form, they’d perfected it. They’d done it countless times at this point. But this time when they go to morph into their form… nothing happens.

“Guys, what’s going on?” Shiro asks.

“I don’t know,” Pidge responds as she fixes her glasses. “We only had this kind of trouble in the beginning when we all weren’t feeling it,” she points out.

Hunk grunts as he’s swatted to the side and his lion shakes. “Hey, I’m feeling it. What I’m not feeling is this big space jerk!” he calls.

“Paladin’s,” he hears from Allura in the headset. “You must form Voltron.”

Lance looks and he knows exactly who it is. And lord help him, he does something stupid. He flies right at the monster in something some might call a kamikaze effort. He doesn’t know if it’s the fact that he feels bad for Keith or if it’s something else, but he knows that he can at least move everyone’s attention.

“Lance!” he hears his name yelled over the coms and yet he does nothing to stop himself.

They come out victorious somehow. It’s pure luck and Lance knows it.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Keith says as they head to their rooms.

Lance sighs. He can’t catch a break. He goes to bed and lays there for longer than he knows. But he can’t sleep. He sighs and pulls the blankets off him and knocks on Pidge’s door. When she opens it, he doesn’t wait before he pushes in. “Something is wrong with Keith,” he says.

Pidge blinks, putting on her glasses as she looks at Lance with tired eyes. “I didn’t think you would care,” she offers as she yawns and closes the door only a little. “Don’t worry. He will be over it soon. Tomorrow is his birthday.”

Lance stops short. Thoughts move through his head but he lands on “How do you know that?”

“Simple. I’ve been keeping track of the days since we left earth and I had read in his file when his birthday was. But I had asked him previously. He doesn’t like people making anything of it. So I didn’t tell anyone.”

Not long after that, Lance leaves Pidge’s room and he thinks… he thinks as he walks and somehow he ends up by the training facility. He sees Keith battling the bot and he wonders for a moment before he wanders to the kitchen.

*

Keith sighs softly as he uses the towel around his waist to wipe up the stray beads of sweat. He hoped this feeling would pass. He’s never experienced this before and he doesn’t know what it is. But he lets it go, deciding it will pass by the end of the day tomorrow.

But when he opens the door to his room and he sees Lance standing there with what looks like the Altean castle’s version of a cake.

At first both are a little speechless but as Keith steps in and closes the door, Lance clears his throat.

“You were acting real weird today. Pidge tells me it’s your birthday tomorrow. Don’t worry. I didn’t tell anyone else. But you should at least get a proper happy birthday. And as of eight earth minutes ago… tomorrow is right now. So happy birthday,” he says.

There’s a blush on his cheeks when he says it. He can’t help it. He’s never been anywhere near this open with Keith and it wasn’t exactly like flood gates here.

Keith steps forward, wondering how the other found out but in a moment, he doesn’t care. He thinks why this seems to make a difference. Because he suddenly feels lighter at Lance’s birthday wishes.

“Th-this doesn’t mean I won’t still kick your butt in training,” he offers to the other.

Keith cracks a smile. Without really thinking, he moves forward and kisses Lance on the cheek.

There’s a surprised noise from Lance, not having expected that at all. Part of him wants to say he didn’t like it. Part of him wants to say that he would be disgusted to have it done again. But… when he clumsily leans forward and squishes what is supposed to be the cake between them to press his lips to Keith’s… well then they have a really good excuse when their clothes end up on Keith’s floor.

 


End file.
